iGet stuck in an elevator
by EllyWrites
Summary: Sam and Freddie get stuck in an elevator. ALL NIGHT long. SEDDIE... need I say more? ;  Rated T for what could possibly happen in later chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review, let me know how im doing :D
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**A/N – Well, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if any of the characters seem OOC... Also, I'm from England, so sorry if I put things like pavement instead of side walk, mum instead of mom, lift instead of elevator etc... bear with me ok? **** By the way, I have a beginning (this chapter) an extremely BASIC story line and an end to this story. So any chapters after this (aside from the last one) will just be made up as I go. Hope you like it **

_Disclaimer – if I owned iCarly, Sam and Freddie would be together already._

"Ah... I do love that movie" Sam said as the credits of _boogie bear the movie _began to roll. It was Friday night and Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the iCarly studio and had been watching a movie. It was Sam's turn to pick what they had watched.  
"You're on your own there then" began Freddie, "Carly's so bored she's fallen asleep! And I'm sure I would have to if you hadn't _accidentally _poured your drink into my lap!"  
"Oh get over it Fredweird. Anyway, isn't it past your bed time?" Sam asked as Freddie rolled his eyes at her insulting nickname for him. All though it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.  
"Actually, no. I persuaded my mom to let me stay here until 11 at weekends." Freddie retorted as he got up off the beanbag chair he was sat on.  
"Oooh isn't_ someone_ bad staying out till that time!" Sam said in mock amazement, "What you gotta do to get Crazy to let you stay here _that_ late?" Freddie looked down and muttered something. "What did you say?" Sam asked smirking. He murmured something again. "I DON'T HEAR YOU. Speak up Freddie!"  
"I've got to go with her to the 'daily hygiene for teenage boys' convention" Freddie mumbled, barely audible, but Sam heard and began laughing hysterically.  
"W-what – are – are – t-they going – to – sh-show you?" Sam said between laughs. "How – t-to – p-properly clean your-"  
"Shut up Sam!" Freddie cut her off; "I'm going home now anyway" He picked up his jacket and made his way over to the elevator.  
"Aw but Freddie, its only 10:30" Sam said still laughing.  
"I don't care." Stated Freddie as he pushed the elevator button.  
"Well mamma's hungry. Go get me some ham, bring it to me and _then_ leave" Sam said.  
"Bye Sam." Sighed Freddie as he stepped into the elevator.  
"Ugh I'll get it my self then." Sam said lazily as she got up off the beanbag and made her way to join Freddie in the elevator. She pushed the button for the ground floor of Carly's apartment. They went down to the floor Carly's bedroom was on and the doors opened.  
"What's going on?" Sam wondered. She had definitely pressed the button for the ground floor. She pushed it again and the doors closed. Then they reopened on the same floor.  
"Sam lets just take the stairs-"Freddie started.  
"NO. Stupid elevator! It will work!" Sam said repeatedly pushing the button for the ground floor of Carly's apartment. The doors continued closing and opening on the same floor as Carly's bedroom. Sam pressed the button again. And again and again and again...

"Sam-"  
"Shut up Freddork!"  
"But Sam-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Sam! You're gonna break it!"

Then suddenly, the lights went off and the doors closed. Sam continued pressing the button but the doors remained closed. She went on pressing but only half- heartedly as she turned to see Freddie with his arms folded and (from what she could see – it was dark) a rather angry look on his face.

"Uh... wonder what happened there then?" Sam asked quietly as she finally stopped pushing the button and tried to muster an innocent smile onto her face.  
"Sam! I told you to stop! I said that you would break it. But no. You couldn't listen to me for once in your life could you?" Freddie ranted.  
"Oh geez! Chill Benson! No need to cry! We'll just press the emergency button and some one will come get us. And by the way, its not that I wasn't _listening_ when you told me to stop. My brain doesn't all ways register nerds voices, especially yours, because its not exactly often you have anything interesting to say now is it. I've learned to tune you out" Sam made her way back over to the panel of buttons.  
Ignoring her last comment, Freddie said "Woah! _You're _not pushing any more buttons. If you don't remember, _that_ is exactly what got us into this mess. Let me do it." As he held up his cell phone for light and walked over to the button panel, stepping between it and Sam.  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, BENSON." Sam snapped as she pushed him causing him to drop his phone which he then fell on.  
"SAM! You _BROKE_ my pear phone!" Freddie shouted, incredibly annoyed, picking up his phone which now had a smashed screen.  
"Quit your crying nerd. I'm gonna press the emergency button" Sam said.  
"MEHHHH – WHAT?" came Lewbert's voice **(A/N – no idea if that's who would actually be on the receiving end of the emergency button of the elevator, but it fits the story****) **  
"Lewbert?" Freddie questioned looking away from his smashed pear phone and at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders.  
"Er...Hey... Lewbe. Me and Fredhead are stuck in apartment 8C's elevator. Can you get like a... I don't know... Elevator repairman or something?" Sam questioned.  
"I WAS SLEEPING! MEEHHH!" was all she got as a reply, and then it went silent.  
"Lewbert? LEWBERT? LEWBERT?" Sam shouted through the speaker-type-thing. Freddie also began to shout;  
"LEWBERT? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THIS BLONDE HEADED DEMON! SHE'LL KILL ME"  
"I DONT WANNA BE STUCK HERE WITH A NERD EITHER, BUT LEWBERT HAS CLEARLY GONE NOW. SHOULDNT WE TRY TO CALL CARLY OR SOMEONE?"  
"I WOULD BUT YOU BROKE MY PHONE! WHERE'S YOURS?"  
"I LEFT IT UPSTAIRS!"  
"CLEEEVERRRR!"  
"WELL, I WASNT EXACTLY _PLANNING _ON GETTING TRAPPED IN THE ELEVATOR WITH YOU NOW WAS I?"

Freddie was about to shout back, but he realised two things. 1- all the arguing wasn't going to get them any where and 2- if he pushed Sam any further, she would get very mad, and there would be no where for him to run.

"Sam. I think we should stop shouting, and accept the fact we're stuck here until someone finds us, which shouldn't be to long."  
"Yeah well... I doubt being trapped in here with you is going to be _too_ much fun." Sam began sarcastically. "I think we should try shouting Carly or Spencer. See if they hear us." She suggested whilst watching Freddie lean against the back wall of the elevator and slide down till he was sat on the ground with his knees in front of his chest. Sam remained standing, as if sitting would be admitting defeat.

"Sam. Carly's a whole floor above us. And she's a heavy sleeper. I doubt even one of _your_ shouts could wake her. And Spencer's on a camping trip with Socko and Socko's 2nd cousin who owns that 50's restaurant... what's her name... Dina! **(A/N – get it?) **So _he's_ not going to hear us now is he? Face it Sam, were stuck here until morning." Freddie told her. Sam reluctantly sunk down beside Freddie, Both looking like they'd rather be anywhere else, with anyone else. But the truth was, neither of them minded being with the other as much as they let on...

**A/N- How was it? Did I keep them in character? I don't really like the ending... I know it was really full of dialogue but I'll work on that. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing this story. Suggestions and criticism appreciated, but please be nice **** I know there wasn't any Seddie love, but I had to write how they got trapped in the elevator. If I get told to continue my story by at least 1 person, I PROMISE Seddie will happen :D bye for now! **

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D **


	2. Freddie's eyes, Freddie's hair

_**Chapter 1- Freddie's eyes, Freddie's hair...**_

**A/N- Hey :D thanks for all the awesome reviews! They made me smile lots :') sorry I didn't continue earlier, but I wasn't even expecting to have one review! So I started writing this as soon as I saw them. I have homework to (on the first day back ****) but, that can wait till later 'cause my reviewers are more important **** so anyway... on with the story...**

_Disclaimer- I am a FOURTEEN year old GIRL... and I'm sure it's a guy who is definitely not 14 that owns iCarly..._

_**Sam's P.O.V **_

Silence. Thats all there had been for to past half an hour. Freddie had been staring down at his (thanks to me) smashed pearphone looking like he could burst in to tears, occasionally muttering things like 'my mom will kill me' or 'but it had an 80gb memory span' and other techy-stuff I didn't really understand. It sorta made me smile hearing him talk about things like that. Stuff only him and his fellow geeks really understood. I don't know why... it just did. It really creeps me out though... Freddie Benson making ME smile. I refuse to admit this to anyone though. If anyone asks what I'm smiling at when Freddie's talking like a geek, I say I'm laughing at the nerd being all... nerdy. Or I tell them to mind there own business, which is the answer I use most often, being Sam an all.

"Sam" Freddie said suddenly, disturbing my thoughts of him and bringing me back to reality where I hate the nerd. Well, I don't hate him. I couldn't hate him. Not with those eyes and that hair and-

"SAM!" oh... guess I drifted into thought again.

"What?" I asked mentally kicking myself for thinking about the dork that way.

"Um... I'm just bored." Freddie replied finally putting his broken phone down on the floor and turning his head to look at me.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, maybe a little too harshly.

"Uh... uh nothing I just thought we could talk or something" Freddie said turning away from me again.

"What about, Freddo?" I asked trying to sound like normal Sam, even though my thoughts kept wandering back to Freddie's eyes and Freddie's hair and Freddie's-

"I don't know," he said, turning back to face me, "erm... school or something, I guess..."

"School Fredward? Seriously? Do you know me at all? If we're not AT the place, I want nothing to do with it." I replied trying to forget my previous thoughts about Freddie and his chocolate brown eyes and his soft brunette hair and the way he-

"Fine then. I guess we could play a game or something?" Freddie asked, all though he didn't look hopeful.

"Sure," I said. Anything to get my mind off anything to do with Fredderly, "but I get to choose the game"

"Hmm... you promise it's not going to hurt me?" Freddie asked sliding away from me a little. I didn't like that. I like it when he's by my side.

"Yeah yeah what ever" I replied turning my body to face him, pressing my hands together and holding them out in front of me, "slaps" I said smirking at him. **(A/N- the game they play in iQuit iCarly I think. I used to play it :D)**

"No way!" Freddie said quickly, his eyes widening. Those gorgeous eyes... he has gorgeous hair to I love how it- "not after last time I played it with you!"

"Aww. Is ickle Freddie weddie scared hes going to get hurt?" I asked in a mock-worried tone.

"No! It's just... that... fine. I'll play" he said none too enthusiastically as he held out his hands in front of him.

"Awesome" I said as I slapped his hands.

"Ow!" he cried. I smiled. And again "OW!" he said louder still. I just laughed and slapped his hands yet again. "SAM!" he yelled.

"Come on! Toughen up Freddifer!" I laughed, slapping his hands even harder. I could tell he wanted to shout out again, but he didn't. Which was strange. It was almost like he didn't want to in front of me... sort of like he wanted me to think he _had_ toughened up... I slapped him again. As hard as I could.

"OW!" he shouted through all of his effort to control himself.

"You got to move your hands quicker." I told him. I was glad to be hurting him. It made me stop thinking about him. And his eyes... he chocolate brown eyes... and his hair... the hair that made me want to run my fingers through it... and his- "Ow!" I heard. Then I realised it was me that had said it, and there was a slight throbbing pain in my hand.

"HA!" Freddie said. "_I_ got _you _Puckett!" Freddie had slapped _me_. While I was thinking about _him. _and it actually hurt. The smirk disappeared from Freddie's face as I gave him an incredibly angry look. He began to move further away from me (which again, I didn't like). But then, I suddenly realized, I wasn't angry. If anything, I was impressed. He'd never tried to hurt me back before, and I knew he never would. He only hit me then because it was part of the game. I decided to voice this to him. (most of this. I didn't want him to know it actually hurt)

"Woah Freddie." I said smirking and raising my eyebrows, "I'm impressed" his expression looked like I had conjured a tutu from somewhere and began prancing around. "seriously" I told him and chuckled a little at how shocked he looked. "I _told_ you I like it when you get all feisty."

"Oh... ok..." he said scooting back over to me, very cautiously however. I decided, that how ever impressed I was, I couldn't let him get away with it. As soon as he was close enough I reached out and slapped him hard across his face.

"OW! SAM!" he shouted rubbing the spot where my hand made contact with his face. "THAT HURT!"

"Aww poor Freddie. Do you want mamma to kiss it all better for you?" I asked, jokingly, in my best sickeningly-sweet voice.

"Yeah actually." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, yet there was an extremely awkward silence following his comment all the same. During which my thoughts wandered back to Freddie's eyes and Freddie's hair and...

**A/N- how was it? Sorry it was short; I just wanted to get something up. Also, I think Sam was sort of OOC... please review and let me know what you think **** reviews=updates. Oh and thank you to **_**killer-daisy**_** who said about putting space between the dialogue to help it flow. I didn't actually realize how squished up it all was last time. So anyway... reviewwww pleeeease :D you know you want to ;)**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	3. Sam vs Carly

_**Chapter 2- Sam vs Carly**_

**A/N- its 22:53 on a school night, and I should really be trying to sleep right now, but I was just checking my reviews before bed and decided that I'd make a start on the next chapter. They've put me in a really good mood :D I do think Sam was OOC in the last chapter, but I just wanted to show that she really likes Freddie and keeps thinking about him, but just wont admit it to herself kind of... any way, story time **

_Disclaimer- has Seddie happened yet? No? Then nope, iCarly is not mine._

_**Freddie's P.O.V **_

5 minutes of awkward silence later, I decided it may be time to try and talk to Sam again. I was incredibly bored, as you would be getting trapped in an elevator, so I needed something to do. That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to her though. I like talking to Sam about stuff, because as much as I enjoy Carly's company, she doesn't really do the whole "Benson, did you SEE that M.M.A fight last night?" or "Dude, the funniest thing just happened". Sam and I have more in common I guess.

I was about to speak when I felt something hit my shoulder. I tilted me head and looked to my right, to see a mass of blonde curls blocking my view.

"Sam?" I whispered. No reply. Yep, she'd fallen asleep. And had done so on my shoulder. I was about to shove her off when I realized she'd probably bite my head off if I woke her. Besides, it felt sort of... nice to have her there.

She slid further forward as she went into a deeper sleep. Soon, her head was resting on my chest and her legs were sprawled across the floor. I did what felt natural (and more comfortable as she was kind of squishing my arm) and placed my arm around her shoulders. _**Pretend she's Carly**_I thought to myself as I did so. But then I realized, I didn't _want _to pretend that she was Carly. It felt better knowing it was Sam. Even though I knew that if I still had my arm around her when she woke up, I would be in a lot of pain later on. But still, for some reason I liked having Sam there.

_**More so than if she was Carly**_ I thought to my self. "Shut up brain" I whispered.

_**It's true though. You don't want this to be Carly. You're glad it's Sam. **_This is when I began to get really weirded out. I took a deep breath. Big mistake. I inhaled the strong smell of... vanilla? Why does Sam's hair have to smell so good? And be right there when I'm trying to clear my head of her?

_**Her hair smells way better than Carly's. **_What? Maybe it does, but why on earth am I thinking that? I'm so confused right now. Why do I keep comparing Sam to Carly? And more importantly, why does it keep turning out that Sam's better?

_**Because she IS better. **_ I thought. No she's not though! I love Carly. Sam just tortures me.

_**And you like it when she does. **_What? I've got to stop thinking so much. I don't like the blonde headed demon hurting me.

_**Then why don't you try to stop her?**_

Well now I'm really confused. For one, I'm having a debate. WITH MY SELF. Which is hard to keep up with. And two, the subject of my internal debate. Sam vs Carly. But why am I suddenly doing this, when I have never felt the need to before? It's always been Carly and now I'm randomly considering Sam being better than her. The girl that's caused me pain since 6th grade.

I know what it is. Its my damn hormones. There is a very attractive girl (I did not just say that) practically lay on me and its making me think about her. That's got to be it hasn't it? I mean, what else could it be? But that still doesn't explain why I keep comparing her to Carly. I mean, I love Carly. Don't I?

_**No.**_ Well, maybe I'm not obsessed with her any more, like I used to be. I think I've just come to accept the fact that she doesn't like me that way. So maybe now, the feelings mutual. Not that I wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with her again. Now I'm off my crutches. Because like Sam said, Carly only liked me because I saved her life. That's why we broke up.

_**Yep. You listened to Sam. You broke up with the girl of your dreams because Sam told you to. **_Yeah I suppose that is true. I did listen to Sam, and she probably was right. Carly probably doesn't like me now the hero things worn off. And you know, I'm not sure that I _would_ jump at the chance to go out with her again. She was great, but it kind of felt like I was kissing my sister. Speaking off the kissing, I know this may sound sort of shallow, but it was nothing like I expected. There was no... Spark. I know it sounds very cliché, but I can't think of another way to describe it. There was nothing there like...

_**Like there was with Sam? **_That is not what I was going to say. I felt NO 'spark' when Sam and I kissed.

_**Nope, you didn't feel a spark. You felt fireworks. **_This voice in my head was really starting to get irritating. I realize, by saying that, I'm calling _my self_ irritating as it is my thoughts, but it's true. I need to stop thinking. It seriously is a good job no body can read my mind. Especially Sam. She'd probably kill me if she knew I was thinking about her like this.

_**Ah. But would she? **_YES! Sam hates me. She's never shown any sign of even liking me as a friend. Not that I'd want her to like me in any way more than that.

_**But that, is where you are very wrong. She's shown a lot of signs. She hurts you and makes fun of you a lot. I know. But when does she make fun of you most? When you mention liking Carly. How many times has she said to you "Carly will never love you" or something along those lines? And have you ever thought she hurts you because she doesn't want you to know the way she feels? And there are so many small things that show it to. Like, how she calls her self mamma, but she often refers to you as mamma's boy. It was her that convinced you to split up with Carly. She always tells you things first, and leaves you to tell Carly even though she's her best friend. Like when she ended up in jail or when she got picked up in a helicopter by that billionaire who wanted iCarly to go to space. She let YOU know first. And don't forget how she's either disliked or made fun of (or in Carly's case, helped you split up with-) all of your girlfriends. I don't believe your only piecing all this together now! And don't say you don't like her, or why would you be using all of this information to reassure your self that she like you? Not that you've never shown signs either. Like when you gave up a CRUISE to help Sam out. You helped her build a website even though part of you knew you were never going to see the money she promised you. There's the time you-**_

Right. I'm getting sick of this. I need to shut my damn thoughts up. I DON'T like Sam and Sam DOESN'T like me.

_**Yeah. That's true. Maybe you don't like each other. Maybe you both lo-**_

Don't say it!

_**Maybe you lo-**_

_La la la la la la la la! I can't hear my self!_

_**MAYBE YOU **__**LOVE**__** EACH OTHER.**_

Huh. It doesn't actually sound so bad. But there's no way! I can't love Samantha Puckett!

Just as I thought this, she began to stir. Only a little, but it caught my attention. I looked down at her.

"Freddie..." she whispered. This made me smile. A LOT. She was saying my name in her sleep. It was that that did it. That which made me decide.

"I love Sam." I said out loud to my self, and it sounded amazing. And hey, all it took was getting stuck in an elevator with nothing to do that made me realize this. I've suppose that I've liked her for ages, now that I have sat and thought about it. I never thought that I could love her though. After all, we are only 16 – which is a little young to say you're in love. Especially after only finding out that you don't actually hate the person who you now think your in love with about 15 minutes ago. I looked down at her again. Ok, maybe I don't _love _her. But it sure feels like it. All I needed to do now was find out if my thoughts were right, and see if Sam liked me back.

I removed my arm from around her (not taking any chances) and lifted her until she was leaning against the wall instead of against me. I gently nudged her awake, wandering how I could find out. This was going to be hard.

**A/N- hm... I'm thinking of re-writing this chapter. I think Freddie realized that he loves her too quickly. Please let me know what you think. Sorry there wasn't much Sam in this chapter, but the next one will probably be her P.O.V anyway. I'd like to thank you all for my lovely reviews on the last chapter :') especially **_**theofficialseddiefan **_**and**_** icecoffee18 **_**who've left really nice reviews on both of my chapters so far... so, everyone, pleaseeee leave a review, let me know if I should re-write this and tell me any good/bad stuff about this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Peace,love,Seddie :D**


	4. More thoughts of Freddie and a couple

_**Chapter 3- more thoughts of Freddie and a couple of awkward silences**_

**A/N- hello, thank you sooo much to **_**Mari13ssa **_**for that really lovely review! :') That seriously made me happy. I was checking my reviews on my phone because I was out, I saw it, and I was just like "YAY!" and smiling madly in the middle off the street :D Thanks to everyone else that reviewed to **** ... not much else to say really, so on with the story...**

_Disclaimer- yeah sure, I own iCarly. That's why I'm writing my story ideas for it on a fanfiction website._

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Sam" I heard.

"I'm sleeping." I mumbled and turned away from where the voice was coming from.

"Wake up, I'm bored"

"Ughhh" I moaned as I opened my eyes and sat up a little straighter to realize that I was sat next to Freddie on the floor of Carly's elevator...what? Then everything came back to me. We were stuck here. And Freddie had just woken me up. "FREDDIE! I WAS SLEEPING!" how dare he wake me. I looked at him and from the look on his face; it seemed that he just realized he'd made a big mistake.

"Sorry Sam! Please don't hurt me" he said, cowering away slightly. This made me smile. The effect I have on that boy...

"I'm too tired to hurt you." This was true. I felt like going back to sleep. "Why did you wake me up though?"

"Um... I don't know. I was just... really... bored..." he said. I narrowed my eyes. It didn't seem like he was 'just really bored' I decided to put that to one side for a moment, how ever.

"Oh brill. So when ever you're bored now, I've got to wake up and what? Do a little dance for your entertainment?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you insist" he replied smirking. I sat fully upright and turned to face him. At which point I noticed again how... well... kind of... a bit... sorta... hot... he looked. He'd been looking that way to me quite a lot lately, you know. And I hated every time that thought entered my mind.

"Oh ha-ha Benson. But now I'm awake, I'm bored to. I wish Carly would wake up and get us out of here already!" I said whilst looking at him. The looking kind of turned to staring and I quickly tore my eyes off him when I realized.

"Yeah me to. When we finally get out of here, remind me to get like a TV installed in here or something in case this ever happens again." He said.

"Never mind that! I'm just not ever using this damn elevator again. Taking no chances." At this, Freddie began to laugh.

"You? Never taking the elevator again?" he said smiling.

"What? It could happen!" I told him.

"Yeah sure. Just imagine it Sam. You. Walking up allllllll those stairs... all the way up to the third floor..." he trailed off.

"Ugh!" I moaned, "Don't even make me think about it!" we both chuckled. Then we both sighed. Then there was silence. Again. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what. I looked over at Freddie. It seemed like he was thinking about something. I'm not sure what, but I thought I may as well use the silence to also think a little.

Since I had been feeling weird towards the dork tonight, I decided that I had best sort that out. Its not that it hasn't happened before. There was the time we kissed. That was the first time I ever felt something other than annoyance towards the nerd. There were other times to... like when ever he touched me... and of course, when he was going out with Carly. I felt a small pang of jealousy every time I saw them kiss. No, in fact, it was every time I saw them together as a couple. And we couldn't have that. Sam Puckett doesn't get jealous of ANY BODY. So I had to put an end to it.

I knew the best way to get around Freddie. Don't shout at him or try to think of excuses. Use logic, fact and comparison. He's a geek so everything's got to have some sort of reason behind it. If it does, he listens. That's why I simply explained about Carly and him and that he was bacon etc, Instead of threatening to break his arm or something along those lines. That, and the fact I didn't want him to know that it bothered me.

To tell the truth, I don't know why it bothered me. I think it's because (and I know I NEVER say this but) I care about Freddie. I didn't want to see him get hurt. The only person allowed to hurt him is me. The whole 'caring about Freddie' didn't explain the jealousy though...

Ugh! It's all too much to think about. I felt like banging my head against the wall! So this is what I decided to do. I stood and repeatedly tapped my forehead against the back elevator wall over and over in annoyance.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I said with each bang. It didn't actually hurt or anything, but it did get Freddie's attention. Not that I wanted it or anything.

"Sam!" he said leaping to his feet. "Stop it!"

"Ow. No. Ow" I replied. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders. He was stood right behind me and pulled me away from the wall.

"Why were you doing that?" he turned me to face him, but left his hands on my shoulders. I didn't bother telling him to remove them.

"Chill out, Fredwardo. It didn't actually hurt. And it's just 'cause I was thinking to much." I said.

"Ah... and we all know it's not good when Samantha Puckett thinks!" he laughed. His hands were still on my shoulders and he was stood facing me, his head bent so that his face was level with mine.

"Its SAM and ha-ha." I said sarcastically. Then we just sort of stood there. I reached my hands up and placed them on his, which he still hadn't removed from my shoulders. I squeezed his hands a little. He looked down at my hands resting on his, and I quickly turned my rather sweet movement, into a much less gentle one as I shoved his hands off me. I noticed that his face fell a little when I did this.

You could literally feel the awkward. I coughed (mostly to break the, yet again, silent atmosphere) and sat down.

Freddie sunk down beside me, but he wasn't as far away as before. Our arms were touching. This made me smile. You know how earlier, before I mentioned my jealously of Freddie and Carly, I said I get that feeling (I don't know what it is) when he touches me? Well, there it is again. I had like a rush of emotions revolving around the dork sitting beside me. But I decided I had to forget this, if I was going to survive trapped in here all night. I could pursue my odd feelings for Freddie another time, but right now, I had a more important focus; my boredom.

"Fweddieeee" I whined and let my head flop onto his shoulder. "I'm bored" don't worry; I was purposefully acting like a winging 5 year old.

"Aw. Well little princess Puckett, we'll have to do something about that wont we?" he asked, playing along in a mock-caring voice and patting me on the head.

"Yay!" I cheered in my high-pitched 5 year old voice. I loved it when we did little things like this. It was almost like we were mocking each other, but in a fun way. And I also love the way we went from awkward to messing around again really quickly, like when we kissed. We were a little awkward the day after but only for about 5 minutes. Then we were back to normal again. I lifted my head of his shoulder and turned to look at him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, speaking normally again.

"I don't know" I said. Then I smirked, "we could play a game of-"

"No Puckett! We are NOT playing slaps again." He stated firmly. Usually I would've made him. But I had another game in mind anyway.

"Ok... don't get your antibacterial underpants in a twist!" he rolled his eyes, "lets play truth or dare." **(A/N- you've got to have played this? Well, if you haven't, the games in the title) **His eyes lit up, as though this was the perfect opportunity. For what exactly, I have no idea.

"Well, there aren't exactly many dares we could do whilst trapped in an elevator, so how about we just play truths?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Ok," I agreed smirking evilly, "Truths it is."

**A/N- Oooh... cliff hanger! What are they going to ask each other? What's Freddie so happy about playing this particular part of the game for? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;) please review, let me know what you think :D**

**Peace,Love,Seddie :D**


	5. truth or dare, without the dare

_**Chapter 4- Truth or dare, without the dare**_

**A/N- hello, hello... you know how in the prologue I said that this story is being made up as I go aside from the first and last chapters? Yeah well, I have a basic story line for getting from here to the end, but I'm sorry if this chapter (or any other chapter) is not too good... but any way, thanks, as always, for the lovely reviews :') now, have fun reading :D**

_Disclaimer- no, I don't own iCarly, but I've asked for it for my birthday, so fingers crossed! _

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Ok, so we were going to play truth or dare. Without the dare. So actually just truths. **(A/N- This is what some of my friends and I sometimes do, and we call it truths so...)** but any way, this seemed the perfect opportunity to find out if Sam likes me. I suppose I couldn't just out right ask if she does... but I could ask if she generally has her eye on anyone at the moment?

"So. Benson. Have you ever... hmm... oh I know! Have you kissed anyone since Carly?" Sam asked. Oh. Looks like she's going first then. I was leaning against the back elevator wall and she was sat cross legged in front of me.

"Since I saved Carly's life? No." I replied honestly. It was truths after all, but I still can't guarantee that Sam won't lie.

"Oh... cool. Your go" cool? Sam just said that it was cool that I hadn't kissed anyone in ages? She thought that it was a good thing? Why? Did she not _want_ me kissing people? No of course not. She didn't care. She was just saying 'cool' like 'ok' or something. I need to stop over-thinking things.

"Um... have you ever cheated on a test?" I asked. I wanted to ease her into it rather than ask her if she liked anyone (particularly me) straight away. She raised her eyebrows incredibly high.

"No Freddie. Of course I've never cheated on a test." She said sarcastically. "Come on! You can do better than that!"

"I just don't know what to ask!" I told her. This was half true. I knew what I _wanted _to ask her, but I didn't know what to ask until that point. "Erm... what's the worst thing that you've been arrested for?"

"Well, well, little Fredwardigan, I don't think I should tell you. That's not for innocent ears to hear." She replied, smirking.

"Come on Sam" I said.

"Nah Fredweird. You'd probably never speak to me again." She laughed a little.

"No. Nothing would stop me from speaking to you, Sam" holy chizz, I said that out loud didn't I?

"Oh... uh... good... to know dork..." she said narrowing her eyebrows a little. She seemed confused. I decided to speak up before we seeped into another awkward silence.

"You know, like I don't really care like- you know- what you do and- and stuff- 'cause your still Sam and everything aren't you? Its like um- if say- Carly did something its not like I'd be all 'I hate you Carly' or anything I- err-" Shut up Freddie Shut up! Yay. I made it even worse than it already was. Awkward silence in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"My turn!" Sam said happily, as though I hadn't just been a complete idiot and rambled on and on, trying to cover up my blunder. "Freddie... have you ever... wore a girl's dress?" she smirked.

"Uh..." damn! Well, she didn't even _answer_ the last question, so I guess I could lie _one _time... "No!"

"You liar!" she said laughing!

"What Sam?" I asked, really confused. How did she know?

"You remember that time your mom came into school because you'd made her wait in the car for 9 minutes or what ever? **(A/N- iMove out) **and she started showing everyone your baby pictures..." Sam said, as though explaining something to a young child.

"Yeah? That still doesn't explain how... Oh..." you see, the truth was, I had worn a dress once. Not by choice or anything. I was about 4. And my mom had taken a lot of pictures. "Come on Sam! My mom wanted a girl! I've told you that before! **(A/N- iGive away a car) **one day she was all 'come along Freddie, why don't you wear this pretty dress?' and then I... wait, why did you ask that if you already knew that I had?"

"I wanted to see if you'd lie" Sam replied, shrugging her shoulders. "and you did."

"Yeah well, you didn't even _answer _my last question" I said simply.

"Well, lucky you, it's your turn to ask me another one." She smirked, leaning forward slightly. I wish she'd lean forward more. A lot more. You know until she was really, really close to me... but anyway. I had a plan! Stick to the plan Freddie!

"Truth from now on?" I asked. I wanted to know that she wouldn't lie about liking someone when I asked her.

"Truth from now on. Promise" She agreed.

"Good. So Sam..." I couldn't think of one, so I decided I would use one of the questions she'd already asked me, only so that it fit her. "Have you kissed anyone since... well... since-"

"Since you?" she finished for me. "Please Fredwardo. Of course I have. Pete and then there was... oh yeah, were telling the truth now aren't we? Yeah just Pete." I felt a sudden rush of hatred towards Pete. I pushed that aside. I was surprised Sam actually _had _told the truth. All though, she lies a lot, I know, but she doesn't break promises.

"Um. Nice..." I said. "Your turn."

"Well... what can I ask little Freddie?" she tapped her fingers on her knee whilst looking like she was in deep thought. "Oh hey, hey I know." She spoke after a few minutes, and she looked rather happy with herself. "Do you remember when your mom made you eat asparagus on iCarly? **(A/N- iMove out)** she started singing a song... You never let her finish. What was it?" she asked, laughing already.

"Sam! Really?" I asked

"Yep Fredifer. Really." Sam replied, smirking evilly.

"I- I don't remember..." I lied.

"TRUTH FREDDIE! Remember?" she said loudly, chuckling.

"Oh God. Ok... um... When a big boy eats his vegetables-"

"Nope Freddie. You gotta Sing it, not just say it." She Laughed.

"But Sam-"

"The whole truth thing was your idea. Go on"

I sighed. This would be embarrassing. "When a big boy eats his vegetables, he'll grow up tall and strong" Then I stopped suddenly when I realized what the next line was.

"Come on Freddie, convince me to eat my vegetables!" Sam said laughing loudly.

"But Sam" she gave me a rather dirty look through her laughter. "Fine... when a big boy eats his vegetables, he'll grow up tall and strong, and Carly will go and say that she, has loved him all along" I finished quietly.

Sam stopped laughing abruptly and her face seemed to fall a little, but only for a second, then she looked completely blank and I had no idea what she was thinking as she asked, really rather suddenly, "Why do you even like Carly so much?"

"It's my turn to ask you a question now right?" I asked, beginning to get a little worried.

"Just answer my question Freddie." Sam said flatly. She wasn't looking at me. She was staring at the wall to her left. Her face remained blank so I couldn't even begin to tell what emotion she was currently feeling.

"I- I just-" I had no idea what to say. So I felt the truth would work best. "Sam. I don't like Carly. Well, at least not in that way."

"What happened to telling the truth nerd?" She asked, still very flatly, showing no emotion.

"I _am_ telling the truth, Sam. I don't like Carly any more. I mean, she's a great friend an all, but I think that crush was well, just that. A crush." I hoped she'd believe me this time.

"Really?" she asked, looking at me for the first time.

"Yes Sam. Really." I edged closer to her and placed my hand on her fore arm.

"Well then," she said, looking down at my hand. She looked up, into my eyes for a few seconds, in silence. I began to lean forward, into her, but then "I'm tired" she said back in full-cheerful-Sam mode, whilst stretching. I know she only stretched to shake my hand off her arm, break the eye contact, and avoid what I think was almost a kiss... but I replied anyway.

"Yeah me to. I wish we could get out of here, I hate being restricted."

"I know you do." She said simply.

I was about to mention getting back to truths so I could find out if Sam liked me, but then I realized what she just said. "You know I do?"

"Yeah" she said.

"How?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "Remember, when me, you and Carly were all duck taped to the chairs by those prisoners? You said so then."

"Oh yeah..." I said, surprised she paid such attention to what I had said. Then, suddenly, it came to me. A new plan. It still involved truths, but a different question. "That was right before Carly started asking certain... questions... wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Sam said quietly. I could've sworn she blushed a little to.

"So, you never answered. And since were playing truths..." I paused as Sam looked up at me, seeming rather shocked, as though she knew what I was about to ask. "Did you like it?"

**A/N- cliff hanger, AGAIN! ;) I am evil, I know :D ... not 100% happy with this, but I hope you liked it. Pleaseee review, it makes me very happy :') I'll update as soon as I can, but bye for now!**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	6. I don't remember

_**Chapter 5- I don't remember**_

**A/N- hello... a lot more happy dances today (but this time in the middle of school) because of checking all my lovely reviews :') and **_**beautiful belle**_**, how long did it take you for that review? I realize you probably copied and pasted, but still, that must've taken ages! I think Sam may seem OOC, but for quite a bit of this, I want her to come across more like she did at the end of iKiss. So if you compare her to how she was there, she should seem in character. This is the last chapter :( but any way, on with the story...**

_Disclaimer- yeah yeah, I'm Dan Schneider. I'm just pretending to be a teenage girl writing on a fanfiction website. LOL._

**Sam's P.O.V**

Well this has been an eventful night in the elevator hasn't it? We've only been in here for a couple of hours yet, that weird feeling I get for Freddie occurred several times, we practically held hands (kind of) he's said a couple of things he wouldn't normally say to me and I _think,_ we almost kissed. Almost (I got out of that as quickly as possible. I don't like the dork. At least I think I don't...) and then he just asked me...

Wait, what did he just ask me?

"What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you if you liked it Sam." He replied looking really rather serious.

"L-liked what?" I asked.

"You know what Sam" this was true. I knew full well what.

"No I don't" I attempted at lying about it again, although I knew it wouldn't work.

"Please don't do this. Just answer me."

"I... I uh... did you?"

"I asked you Sam. Answer me first." He said firmly. Well. I really didn't know what to say. I liked our kiss. I liked it a lot. But I wasn't about to tell Fredweird that. I was thinking of something to say that would offend him but I looked up and he looked right into my eyes and all I could manage was-

"I don't... remember"

"You don't?" he asked, clearly not believing me. He never broke the eye contact as he edged closer to me. I didn't fail to notice that he did this. I was acting so... un-Sam. I was at loss for what to say and the closer he got, the more breathless I became.

"D- do you remember?" I struggled through deep breaths. He was getting closer still. I could've backed away but I was frozen to the spot. I looked at him. He was gorgeous.

"No actually, I don't." He said. He was remaining surprisingly calm as he came closer. He was now sitting directly in front of me. "Do you think we should-"

"Jog our memories?" I asked, suddenly able to breath again as a smirk crossed my face. And before I knew it, he had leaned forward and our lips had touched, he was kissing me. And it was amazing. It was all over to quickly. Our lips parted and he rested his forehead against mine. "Uh... I don't think I quite remember just yet..." I said breathing deeply. He smirked and kissed me again. This time lasted much longer. I reached my hands up and interlocked my fingers around the back of his neck. One of his hands was one my hip, the other in my hair. After what must have been half an hour, we stopped for air.

"Sam..." Freddie said. He looked at me questioningly as though he wanted me to say something. I removed my hands from his neck and shuffled backwards slightly, so that his hands fell off me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well... did you like it?" he questioned looking worried.

"Yep Fredwardo. That I did." I said smiling slightly.

"So... what now? What do you..." he trailed off.

"I want... I want to..." I looked down at the floor of the elevator. Freddie looked at me expectantly. "I want... some ham. I am _starving_." I lay on my back on the elevator floor.

"Well, your not getting any ham until we get out of here" he chuckled and leaned over me. His face was directly above mine. I couldn't put this off any longer.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for fried chicken then" I smirked.

"What-" he was cut off as I put my hands back around his neck and pulled his face down so his lips met mine. This kiss was to short lived as Freddie lifted his head up. "Fried chicken?" he asked, puzzled.

"Inside joke" I laughed.

"With who?" he still looked confused. He never got an answer, how ever; as I pulled him back down to kiss me again. He must not have wanted an answer to bad either, because this kiss lasted quite a while...

**Carly's P.O.V**

I was sitting on a stool in my kitchen, eating some cereal as Spencer walked through the door.

"What up kiddo?" he asked as he dumped a load of camping stuff on the couch.

"I'm good" I replied smiling. "How was your camping trip with Socko and Dina?"

"Well, there was some bear, and it like, tried to get into our tent! And we didn't even have Socko's grandma with us, so Dina had to go and-"

"Wait" I said, cutting him off, as I noticed something on the couch. "_Why_ do you have the live sign from the iCarly studio?"

"Well, you see we only had 3 bottles of milk to take with us. So I-" I cut him off again.

"Just put it back" I laughed.

"But it's a really fun story! We had to-"

"I don't wanna know"

"But-"

"Just please put the sign back upstairs Spencer." I sighed and rolled my eyes at him

"Fine." He said pouting like a child as he made his way over to the elevator. I chuckled and shook my head at him. I do love my brother. Spencer pressed the button of the elevator. The doors opened. I wondered if they had possibly opened to a parallel universe, as quite a sight met our eyes. I slowly stood up from my stool and walked over to the elevator, my mouth hanging open.

"Woah... I wondered when this would finally happen..." Spencer said quietly.

There on the floor of our elevator, were Freddie and Sam. Freddie's back was leaning against the elevator wall and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Sam's head was resting on Freddie's chest and she had one of her arms across his stomach. Freddie had both of his arms around Sam, as though he was hugging her. They were both fast asleep. Spencer ran off into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Getting my camera!" he yelled back.

**A/N- yep... so that's it. I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone with the ending. For those of you who didn't get the fried chicken thing, she says 'I like fried chicken' in **_**iThink they kissed**_** and a lot of people assume its her word for Freddie. Anyway... I am definitely considering writing a sequel, out of the elevator. I couldn't really carry this story on, as there is only so much that can happen. But let me know what you think of a sequel about what happens now there out of the elevator. Pleaseeee review.**

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


	7. SEQUEL BABY!

**A/N- hey hey hey my beautiful readers/reviewers ;D just to let you know, the SEQUEL to 'iGet stuck in an elevator' is now up! :O 'iM keeping a secret' ohhhh... please please please go and read it! And tell fellow seddiers about it and this story! Thank you muchly :') see you :D **

**Peace, Love, Seddie :D**


End file.
